


The meeting room

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fear, Gaslighting, Gen, In a way, Self-Doubt, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Tubbo discuss Tommy's exile.just without anyone else to help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: All my anon works put together [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	The meeting room

The clicking clock ticked at an irritable pace. As if it was trying to prolong the time spent in this wretched room. Tubbo bit at his lip looking around the plain white walls as they crawled along his vision. It must have been some trick to mess with his mind.

He began to tap his fingers impatiently. Feeling his fingers bounce off the dark oak wood numbing after the prolonged motion. It started to dwell on him. His eyes looked up to the clock from it's high place on the wall...sat smugly. The clock had no hands. He now had no reliable way of telling just how long he had been biting his lip or bouncing his fingers raw.

A subtle, almost faint, knock sounded at the door that sat behind him. He didn't bother to turn. Not even when he heard the door handle shake open. The urge to run sprinted up his spine. The door was open and he could escape. He knew he wasn't trapped. He knew he could leave at any time. And yet he felt the overbearing presence of being caged. Like a wild animal. All his instincts telling him to...Run. 

He strained his back at the sound of the door closing. His heart skipped a beat at what sounded to be a lock closing on the door. His fingers trembled mid air halting in his tapping. No. He was just a prey. In a lions den. He wasn't captured from the wild like an animal. He’d been trapped since the very beginning. He was just livestock. Waiting his turn to die.

The green hoodie that haunted his dreams came into view. Ironically named just that. Dream. A friend to few. But enemy to most. He was the most powerful person on the server. And here he was sitting in front of him. Tubbo swallowed hard, feeling his throat parched, as he watched Dream casually lift his feet on the wood desk. Reclining as if this was just two friends talking over coffee.

This wasn't some normal conversation though. Tommy, his vice president, had messed with the newly founded king of the smp. And sadly one of Dream’s friends. Tubbo took a steady breath letting his hands fall into his lap hiding them from the masked man. The hollow eyes seemed to size him up as a chuckle left the older. Tubbo froze. Had he already made a fool of himself. 

“No need to be so tense Tubbo it's not like we are talking about the safety of your country on my land-oh wait we are” his voice grew darker. Tubbo gripped at his pants feeling his nails dig in through the fabric. “I-i know Tommy messed up by burning down George's house but...” he watched in horror as Dream moved from his relaxed position slouching over the table placing his calloused hands into view. The scars proving how much he had used them. How much power he held. Over him. And all that there was.

“I don't think you understand what i'm getting at Mr. President” Dream spat out his tone anything but pleasant “there is no deal. No negotiation. You only have two, well more like one, options here and that is Tommy gets exiled or the walls around your country will be built. There will be no other way around this.” Tubbo licked his lips as he saw Dream get lower with each word. A lion ready to pound on its prey. “It's jus-” Tubbo tried to explain, to try and reason, but was immediately cut off by Dream slamming his hand into the desk. A sickening crack echoed around the room. He just broke the wooden table. 

Dreams pants filled the room as he ran a hand through his hood. “I'm sorry Tubbo but I laid out exactly what I was planning to do or agree with, and yet you still try to find a way to wiggle out of this. No. You have two options: you choose Tommy or your country. That's it.” Tubbo was shocked at the outburst Dream wasn't particularly violent to say. But this had caught him off guard completely. He sat in shocked silence letting his breathing waver. Tommy messed up. Bad. Tubbo didn't- no he knew there was no way to save him this time.

“Okay...I understand Dream.” Tubbo sighed relenting. Wilbur had given him this responsibility to protect his land. Even if he had destroyed most of it. Now it was no longer Wil’s but his. He had rebuilt the entire country from the ground up. Literally. “Well give me a week at least to decide”

“You have two days. At the most.” Dream stood harshly making the chair fall behind him. His steps seemed more rushed than before his casual stride from when he first came in the room. “Lets hope you make the right decision” the click from before bounced along the rooms walls as the door opened. “You know the way out” Dream slammed the door shut with those final parting words. 

The clock's tempo now held urgency to it's ticks. Time was no longer going slow, it was racing. There wasn't enough time in the world for Tubbo. A country over his best friend. His citizens over his best friend. Two days.

He- he wasn't strong enough for all this. He didn't want any more wars. He didn't want anymore bloodshed. He just wanted to live peacefully. And Tommy just had to ruin that for everyone. Tubbo slipped into his chair. Almost as if hoping it would just consume him. Take him away from all of this. What should he do? What will he do? Who will he have to betray? 

Tommy? 

Or everyone else?


End file.
